veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Pea
Appearance Bob Pea is a small green pea has a brown hair has a pink nose and a brown mustache. Acting *Cockney Eagle in "Lord of the Beans" *Cockney Eagle in "The Asparagus of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cockney Eagle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Cockney Eagle in "King of the Quest" *Cockney Eagle in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Cockney Eagle in "A New Job" *Cockney Eagle in "The Big Beanstalk" *Cockney Eagle in "Massproudtion Madness" *Cockney Eagle in "Inspicable Me" *Cockney Eagle in "Gravity Rises" *Cockney Eagle in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Cockney Eagle in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Cockney Eagle in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Cockney Eagle in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Cockney Eagle in "Nharlie and Sola" *Cockney Eagle in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Cockney Eagle in "Scavergant Hunt" *Cockney Eagle in "Growed Up" *Cockney Eagle in "Paris the Movie" *Cockney Eagle in "Go Wild" *Cockney Eagle in "Castle Capers" *Cockney Eagle in "Sleeping Beauty" *Cockney Eagle in "King William and Bunny" *Cockney Eagle in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Cockney Eagle in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Cockney Eagle in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Cockney Eagle in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Cockney Eagle in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Cockney Eagle in "SnoodlePrequel" *Cockney Eagle in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Cockney Eagle in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Cockney Eagle in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Cockney Eagle in "The Tale of an Empress" *Cockney Eagle in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Cockney Eagle in "Willam: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Cockney Eagle in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Cockney Eagle in "Sweetpea Girl" *Cockney Eagle in "Prince John's Revenge" *Cockney Eagle in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Cockney Eagle in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Cockney Eagle in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Cockney Eagle in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Cockney Eagle in "Shrek" *Cockney Eagle in "Tangled" *Cockney Eagle in "Robin Hood" *Cockney Eagle in "A Warrior's Tale" *Cockney Eagle in "Last Holiday" *Cockney Eagle in "Brave" *Cockney Eagle in "Pinocchio" *Cockney Eagle in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Cockney Eagle in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Cockney Eagle in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Cockney Eagle in "Snow White" *Cockney Eagle in "Chicken Little" *Cockney Eagle in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Cockney Eagle in "Rubbadubbers" *Cockney Eagle in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Cockney Eagle in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Cockney Eagle in "Back at the Backyard" *Cockney Eagle in "Dispectiods" *Cockney Eagle in "Cow and Chicken" *Cockney Eagle in "Rocket Power" *Cockney Eagle in "The Emperors New School" *Cockney Eagle in "Sonic" *Cockney Eagle in "The Dalons" *Cockney Eagle in "Captain Underpants" *Cockney Eagle in "Doug" *Cockney Eagle in "The Magic of School Bus" *Cockney Eagle in "Camp Lazlo" *Cockney Eagle in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Cockney Eagle in "Candy" *Cockney Eagle in "Red Riding Hood" *Cockney Eagle in "Swan Princess" *Cockney Eagle in "Little Charley Bear" *Cockney Eagle in "Ran and Stimpy" *Cockney Eagle in "No David!" *Cockney Eagle in "Hey Arnold" *Cockney Eagle in "The Angry Beavers" *Cockney Eagle in "Rescue Heroes" *Cockney Eagle in "Charlotte's Web" *Cockney Eagle in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Cockney Eagle in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Cockney Eagle in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Cockney Eagle in "American Dad" *Cockney Eagle in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Cockney Eagle in "Skunk Fu" *Cockney Eagle in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Cockney Eagle in "Apple Jacks" *Cockney Eagle in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Cockney Eagle in "Larry Hears a Who" *Cockney Eagle in "Bun" Category:Peas Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:King of the Quest Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Pinocchio